


Personal Nurse

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: A terrible pain through your back keeps you in bed all day, but you’re lucky to have a personal nurse by your side.





	Personal Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Cute cute cute! Hope you like it!

You tried to move ever so slightly but the pain was too strong, and you fell back on your pillow, letting out a groan.

Your back had been painful since the previous day, and you were tired of being half-sitting in your bed. But there was no way you could stand without feeling a vivid jolt of pain crossing your spine. The doctor had commanded you to rest and to remain in your bed for several days, and you hated. The drugs you were taking to diminish the pain were blurring your mind, your brain slower than usual and it was annoying you so much.

The only positive thing was all the efforts your boyfriend was making to try to make you feel better.

He had walked out of your flat twenty minutes ago to get you your favourite pizza. He had stayed with you all day long, and he hadn’t complained once about your awful mood…

Ben was amazing as a nurse, and a smile crossed your face at the thought.

You heard the sound of your front door being unlocked, and then opened, and just a minute later, Ben was appearing on the threshold of your bedroom, peering discreetly inside the room to see if you were asleep.

But you were awake -saying that you were fully alert would be a lie, you had too much medicine in your system- so he gave you an encouraging smile and walked into the room, shrugging his brown leather off of his shoulder and throwing it in a corner of the room, careless of where it landed.

He came to sit right next to you on the edge of the bed, his smile still curling up his lips.

“How do you feel?” he asked softly, brushing a strand of your hair away from your face, his knuckles brushing your skin.

“Not better,” you replied, although the feeling of his soft touch was making you relax.

“I have your favourite pizza,” he said. “Are you hungry?”

You nodded.

“I’m starving.”

“Alright, let’s eat then.”

He dropped a soft peck on your brow, before rising again and striding out of the room.

“Have you taken your medicine?” he asked from the other side of the flat.

You took a look at the pills on your bedside table and the bottle of water Ben had put there the very morning so that you could take your drugs easily. But your glance was full of disgust.

“Yes…” you lied, but you knew that your voice was higher than usual.

You heard Ben heaving a sigh as he walked back to your bedroom with the pizza he had bought, along with a knife, two plates and napkins.

“You’re awful when you’re sick… worse than a child!” he said, laughing at you.

He checked which pills you had to take before lunch, and handed them to you, along with the bottle of water.

“Come on now, terrible child,” he admonished, and you winced at the sight of the drugs, but swallowed the pills anyway.

“I hate it,” you said, pouting.

“I know you do. But you have to do it anyway or you won’t feel better.”

He sat down on the bed next to you, being careful at not making the mattress move too much. He sat cross-legged on the bed to face you, and he handed you a slice of pizza.

“I might be an awful patient,” you said, smiling at him. “But you’re a pretty good nurse.”

He laughed loudly, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh… really?”

“Yes, you are,” you nodded.

“Maybe I should switch careers.”

“Only if you become my personal nurse.”

He smiled, and cupped your cheek before leaning to kiss you.

“I’m already your personal nurse,” he replied with a smirk.

“But only mine then, right?”

He nodded, brushing his nose against yours in the process.

“You’re not paying me though,” he pointed out.

“We might find a solution to this problom after I’m healed.”

“This 'problom’?” he laughed at you.

“Oh, shut up, my mind is so messy!”

“No 'problom’.”

“I hate this stupid English humour of yours.”

“This has nothing to do with my English humour, only the fact that you’re probably a bit high.”

“My head is a mess.”

“I can see that. Although, we were talking about my retribution for my services as your personal nurse.”

You smiled again.

“We’ll see about that when I’m back on my feet.”

You winked at him, and you could see a dangerous glint appear in his eyes.

He nodded slowly.

“Can’t wait for you to feel better then…”

You exchanged a flirting smile, before starting to eat.

Ben kept on checking that you were okay, asked you if you needed anything every five minutes and in all honesty, it was the cutest thing in the world.

After a while that you had spent talking and eating, Ben finally decided to stand up again to throw away the pizza box and clean up your plates.

And you tried to cease the occasion to try to rise again. You longed for a shower like never before in your life, but you reckoned that Ben would get all stressed out if he saw you wincing as you sat up straighter.

You managed to sit up completely after long minutes and slow movements.

But then you heard Ben clearing his throat and you looked up as he stood there, leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed before his chest.

“What do you think you’re doing exactly?” he admonished, looking intensely at you.

“I’m trying to stand,” you answered earnestly.

He walked into the room again.

“Love, you can’t stand,” he said softly.

“I want to take a shower,” you replied, pouting and looking at him with your most convincing puppy eyes.

He heaved a sigh, thinking of a way to get you there without you hurting yourself even more.

“Alright, I’ll give you a hand to undress here.”

You looked at him with an amused smile.

“What makes you think that I’m going to let you see me naked?” you replied.

“As if I didn’t already know every inch of you,” he replied with a cocky smirk.

You nodded, giving in, and he helped you to swing your legs off the bed and rest your feet on the ground.

“You’re alright?” he asked again.

You nodded, and you let him help you to undress, his movements careful and slow as he was cautious at not hurting you.

You tried to rest your arm upon his to rise, but he shook his head, and snaked his arm at the top of your back instead, his limb crossing your shoulder blades.

“Do I hurt you if I do that?” he asked softly.

He was bending closer to you, and his breath was tickling the skin of your cheek.

“No, I’m fine,” you answered.

He slowly passed his other arm under your legs.

“I’m sure I can stand,” you tried to protest, as you finally understood what Ben had in mind.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“You’ll have to let me stand eventually when I take a shower,” you smiled.

“I don’t want you to walk.”

“You’re cute when you’re worried, you know.”

He smiled.

It was true though, he had this little frown that he had every time he worried about you. And you found it very cute… and attractive, but you didn’t confess the second part…

“Tell me if I hurt you, okay?” he said softly.

You nodded, resting a hand on his shoulder, and he slowly and cautiously lifted you from the bed.

“You’re okay?” he asked as he walked out of the bedroom.

“I’m fine,” you nodded.

You rested your head against his shoulder, making him smile.

You loved being in his arms. It felt like the safest place on Earth…

He finally pushed the door of the bathroom open, and carried you to the shower. Again, his movements were slow when he put you down gently on the ground.

You leaned against him for a moment as you stood, letting your back adjust to your new position, and Ben frowned hard when you winced in pain.

“You’re okay? You want to sit down?”

“No, just give me a minute,” you breathed.

“Y/N…”

“I’m fine, just… stay here a minute.”

“Alright.”

He let you lean against his chest, resting his hands on your hips, and he kissed your brow several times before letting his lips rest there on your soft skin.

“You’re okay?” he asked again.

“Yeah, I’m better,” you nodded, finally standing by yourself.

“Wait…”

He turned on the tap and checked the temperature of the water for you, and he handed you your soap and shampoo.

“I’ll put this here,” he said, putting your towel on the sink so you wouldn’t have to bend to get it in the drawer.

“Thank you.”

“Are you alright? Or do you want me to stay?”

You chuckled.

“Are you sure you’re going to survive at seeing me in the shower from afar?”

He laughed.

“That would definitely be a challenge.”

“I don’t want to torture you then.”

“Seriously though,” he said softly. “You need some help?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“What a pervert you are…”

He rolled his eyes, chuckling nonetheless, before walking towards the door.

“You call me to get back to the bedroom,” he ordered.

“Yes, Mum!”

“It’s 'personal nurse’ to you.”

“Yes, personal nurse.”

“Much better.”

You both laughed as he excited the room, closing the door behind him.

The feeling of water upon your face felt like heaven. The warm water made your back less sore, forcing your muscles to relax. It cleared your mind a bit, and you rubbed your eyes and cheeks to force your brain to wake up from its slumber. You felt better with clean hair and your skin now smelling like your favourite soap. You grabbed your towel easily (of course Ben had managed to put it at arms range, the cute devil), and you slowly walked out of the shower. You winced hard as you limped to the sink, resting your hands on the white surface. You looked up at your reflection in the mirror before you. Your eyes were puffy with too much sleep, you were very pale. Clearly you had lost most of your sex appeal…

You wrapped your towel around yourself when you heard Ben walking closer to the door again.

He didn’t ask for the permission to open the door and took a look inside the room. When he saw you leaning against the sink to keep your balance, he immediately strode into the room, and forced you to rest upon his chest again.

“Come on, you’ve been up long enough for today.”

“My leg is a bit numb,” you nodded, as the pain in your back was spreading again, sending shivers down your left leg.

“It’s alright, babe. I’m taking you back to bed.”

And so he wrapped his arms around you again and carried you out of the bathroom.

“I’m sorry,” you breathed.

“What are you sorry for?” he asked, narrowing his chocolate brown eyes.

“For keeping you here to take care of me when you could be doing much funnier things.”

He smiled, putting you down on the edge of the bed.

“Love, I’ll always be here to take care of you. There is no better place to be for me than by your side.”

You grinned, stroking his cheek as he kneeled before you.

“Thank you, personal nurse.”

“My pleasure.”

“You have to admit that you could be doing more enjoyable things though.”

A mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

“Well, I did see you naked. And now I’m going to have to help you to get dry, there’s no way I’m letting you bend at all and hurt your back even more.”

Before you could react he had stolen your towel, leaving you naked again.

You faked outrage as he started to rub the soft towel against your legs.

“You really are a pervert, Barnes.”

He laughed, now rubbing your sides gently.

“Am I now?” he asked.

“You are.”

“Funny enough… you had never complained about that before. And I’ve done much worse things…”

You covered his mouth so he would stop talking, feeling that things would get out of hand.

“Don’t aggravate your already critical situation,” you advised, laughing all the same.

“You’re the one who’s looking for trouble,” he protested, rubbing your shoulders with the towel, speaking against your palm.

“Me?”

“Well, I’m not the one who’s : a) naked, b) wet from shower, c) hot as hell.”

You laughed, giving him a tender smile.

“You’re hot as hell though…”

He gently pushed your hand away from his mouth so he could kiss your lips.

“At least it’s not contagious and I can kiss you…” he said between too kisses.

You hummed in agreement as he captured your lips with his again.

“Let’s get you some clothes,” he sighed, parting from you and leaving you with disappointment shining in your eyes.

“Don’t you dare pout…” he warned you.

And so you pouted, making him laugh.

He opened your wardrobe anyway and picked up some clean clothes for you. He helped you to dress up, and you knew that he brushed your skin on purpose every time. You knew that he made his fingers linger on your stomach and legs just to tease.

But you knew you would get your revenge sooner or later, so it was okay…

“How do you feel?” he asked, stopping to tease you for a moment, as his eyes were stern again.

“I’m fine,” you nodded.

“You should lie down again,” he said, suddenly noticing that you were growing even paler than before, all traces of humour and flirt now gone from his eyes.

You nodded.

“My head is spinning a bit,” you admitted.

“Come on, lie down.”

He helped you to get comfortable in your bed again, arranging the pillows for you.

“Is that okay?” he asked, and you nodded, taking his hand in yours.

“Could you stay for the rest of the day?” you asked softly.

He smiled.

“I didn’t intend to go anywhere, babe.”

You exchanged a smile, and he climbed into the bed next to you.

“You should rest,” he said softly.

“I’m not sleepy,” you lied.

“Movie?” he proposed, and as you nodded he stood up again to bring back his laptop.

“Could you bring back some chocolate too?” you asked.

“Don’t tell me that you’re still hungry after eating pizza!”

“I’m not hungry.”

“But you still want chocolate.”

“One doesn’t need to be hungry to eat chocolate.”

He came back, chuckling, and sat down next to you again.

“Here you go,” he gave you the chocolate you had requested.

“Thank you!”

You ate a piece of chocolate, and gave him some candy as well.

You let him choose the movie he wanted to watch, and you managed to find a comfortable position that still allowed you to cuddle with him.

“Thank you, for staying with me, personal nurse,” you smiled, but your voice was tender, and he pressed his lips to yours.

“No 'problom’.”

You both laughed, and you rested your head on his shoulder again, his strong arms wrapped around you in a warm and peaceful embrace.

It didn’t take you long to fall asleep, but Ben didn’t mind. He shut down his laptop and grabbed a book instead.

You looked like an angel when you dreamed…


End file.
